The Love Helped by Her Dad
by Freeze Blade x Scratch
Summary: Wash Buckler and the gang are trying to convince Fire Kraken that his daughter, Brawler has a crush on him
1. Love at First Sight

All the Skylanders are celebrating of Kaos' defeat, as always, and Wash Buckler arrives with Roller Brawl and his children.

"WASH BUCKLER! HI!" Magna Charge ran to Wash Buckler hugged him really tight

"Hi Magna" Wash Buckler said breathless

"Charge!" He yelled and stared at him, "Magna Charge!"

"What's the difference?" Wash Buckler scratched his head, Magna Charge looked confused at him

"Of which two numbers? 2 and 8? It's -6!" Magna Charge held up his 3 fingers and 3 of Wash Buckler's tentacles, Wash Buckler snatched his tentacles away from him

"No! As in what's the difference between Magna and Charge?" Magna Charge pulled out a chair out of no where, sat down, and grabbed Wash Buckler and put him on his lap

"I'm Magna and Charge is my butt, so I'm Magna Charge!" Wash Buckler looked at him and got off his lap

"Oh wow Magna"

"Charge!" Magna Charge leaned and stared at Wash Buckler

"Hello people!" Blast Zone came then stared at Wash Buckler with Magna Charge

"It's MAGNA CHARGE!" Magna Charge turned away and started twitching

"I'm sorry, geez what's up with Magna..." Blast Zone asked Wash Buckler and looked at Magna Charge staring at him, "...Charge?" Magna Charge then looked at him relieved

"He's freaking out that no one gets Magna 'Charge'" Wash Buckler looked at him knowing if he gets what's wrong

"Oh!" Blast Zone looked at Magna Charge trying to static his "hair" with a balloon

"Wash Buckler, I'm gonna go take the kids to playground" Roller Brawl grabbed her kids hands and started walking to the playground and Wash Buckler grabbed her and turned her around

"Will you take me to the playground in our room?" Wash Buckler looked at her smiling, Blast Zone looked at Magna Charge still rubbing his "hair" with a balloon and popped it and Magna Charge started to cry, Blast Zone then pulled out an umbrella to cover himself from the oil Magna Charge was sprending

"No" Roller Brawl looked at him then walked off with her kids

"Aw!" Wash Buckler fell and looked disappointment in an angry way

"Don't worry I'll take you" Magna Charge put his arm around him

"No thank you!" Wash Buckler tumbled backwards, backing away from him, Magna Charge looked at Blast Zone not getting the joke Wash Buckler made

"Let's see who can take care of you in the mean time. Ah, Fire Kraken can you take care of my children while they play?" Roller Brawl asked Fire Kraken while grabbing a drink

"Okay" Fire Kraken said looking at the kids

"Thanks, this is Dark" Dark looked at him angry

"What's up with him?" Fire Kraken looked at Roller Brawl confused

"He's always like that he got the darkness from his dad" Roller Brawl said taking the glass from him and setting it on the table

"Shocker" Fire Kraken looked up wondering what will happen to him and looks at the next one

"This is Swash Buckle" Roller Brawl pointed at him

"Hello!" Swash Buckle ran up to him shaking his hand really fast

"Hi" Fire Kracken looked at the youngest and smiled, "You must be,"

"And the youngest, Brawler" Roller Brawl said looking at her

"Hi-" Brawler looked at him in shock

"Hello" Fire Kraken bend down to pat her head, Brawler stared at him blankly, Dark and Swash looked at each other and made puke faces

"EW!"


	2. Playground or Loveground?

Fire Kraken stopped at the playground

"Okay," Fire Kraken looked at the kids, "No fighting okay" Dark looked at him with his grumpy face

"Where's the fun in that?!" Dark crossed his arms and turn around, Swash Buckle climbed on Fire Kraken and bend over to looked at him upside down

"Can we call you uncle?" Swash Buckle begged

"Sure, I'm your father's 'peeps'" Fire Kraken joked

"Okay, Yay!" Swash Buckle leaped with joy

"Oh wow, bro, you barely know this dude and you already calling him uncle?!" Dark turned around looking at him

"Hey, I was there when you were born," Fire Kraken sat down to be about the same size as them

"Really?" Dark said still with a grumpy voice

"Who did you held?" Swash Buckle fell off Fire Kraken's head and landed on his brother

"You" Fire Kraken pointed at Swash Buckle

"Yay" Swash Buckle jumped around

"Oh so you held me last?! Jerk" Dark turned around

"No one did, you bit anyone who took you from your grandpa" Fire Kraken crossed his arms

"I only let my grandpa hold me?" Dark asked

"Yup" Fire Kraken smiled

"Why?" Dark looked at him

"I don't know, but when your sister was born, and your grandpa held her, you almost bit her!" Fire Kraken almost yelled

"So I was selfish" Dark looked away, and saw Swash Buckle

"Last one to the slide is dumb!" Swash Buckle yelled

"NO! GET OFF ITS MINE!" Dark teleported to him

"Um, Fire Kraken," Brawler pulled his shirt

"Yeah?" Fire Kraken turned to see her

"Um, did you held me?" Brawler asked

"Yeah, some reason, you stop crying with me and cried with someone else, anyways go and play" Fire Kraken pats her head and she falls in love


	3. Weridest Parents

When the kids went back to their parents, Dark and Swash were shouting

"MOM MOM MOM MOM DAD DAD DAD DAD" The Twins shouted

"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT" Wash Buckler mocked his children and Roller Brawl slaps him gently on his back, "Ow!"

"What?" Roller Brawl asked her kids

"Brawler, has a crush on our uncle!" Dark shouted, Swash Buckle looked at him confused

"Excuse me, what did you call him?"

"Fire Kracken, she has a crush on uncle!" Dark shouted again

"No I don't!" Brawler agrued

"This is unbelievable!" Wash Buckler said

"I know right?" Dark looked at his father

"I'm gonna be related to my best friend!" Wash Buckler started jumping around like a jumping bean

"Really dad?" Dark look at his dad in disappointment

"You're right, Dark," Roller Brawl looked at her daughter, "When's the wedding?!"

"Mom!" Brawler turned around hiding her emotions from her parents, Wash Buckler calmed down

"Yes, we'll have a bachelor party! And with a lot of beer! And...Sexy ladies as Exotic and Pole Dancers-"

"No! Last time there was a bachelor party, the twins were created!" Roller Brawl yelled

"Strippers? So, create more twins!" Wash Buckler smiled

"No!"

"Fine, single child"

"No!"

"Triplets!"

"We are talking about our daughter's wedding"

"They are getting the triplets?!"

"This is embarrassing" Brawler looked at Fire Kraken shooting fireworks at the sky


	4. Stupid Magnetic Convincing Plan

Fire Kraken is outside his house practicing his Chinese music, in his arch surrounded by Blossom Trees.(I'm not racist people!) When Magna Charge went around the arch, in "stealth mode".

"So...? You're having that Chinese moment?" Magna Charge asked him(Now he's racist) Fire Kraken rolled his eyes, "Put your flute down and talk to me! Or give it to vampire girl?"

"What?! No! It's been a week since Brawler has been trying to hit on me! And I'm not allowing it, NEVER!" Fire Kraken runs away

"He'll get over it, he'll come to her, talk to her, and the same thing is like me and my pillow. We created a blanket and mattress. We named them, Blanket and Mattress. Michael Jackson got nothing on me, naming a son, Blanket. Next thing you know it, he'll name a girl, Mattress! Copy-cater!

Fire Kraken then sat down at a lake for peace. When The Pathetic Dynamic Duo came


	5. The Pathetic Dynamic Duo

"We are here to do a quick, Get It Over With It Interview!" Spy Rise told Fire Kraken

"Tell us everything, EVERYTHING! And win this " Rubble Rouser drills to the ground and pops back up "MUD ROCK!"

"That's not valuable!" Fire Kraken said

"That's the point, we want to get rid of it" Rubble Rouser explained

"Anyways," Spy Rise started saying questions really fast, "What's your name? What do you like? Who do you like? Who is your bestie? Do you like eating beans with George Whit?(Animanics) Who do you hate? Where do you live? What's your poison? How about a Martini? How about a Penis?(Pewdiepie)

"I don't understand you, you're talking to fast!" Fire Kraken covered his ears thinking he will blow up

"Oh, so you like it fast? Alright 1 out of 100!" Spy Rise checked a square, Fire Kraken fainted

"Oops!" Spy Rise covered his mouth

"Lets kidnap him!" Rubble Rouser said to him

"I like what you're thinking!" Spy Rise and Rubble Rouser go down the hole, Rubble Rouser dug to get a bag when Fire Kraken got kidnapped already

"Okay lets-...Where is he?" Spy Rise looked up

"Aw he left!"

"Dam!"


	6. The Cat in the Hat and Blast and Curious

Fire Kracken opened his eyes and saw two shadows

"Freeze Blade? Blast Zone?"

"You may not who we are, but I'm warning you, Fire Kraken, there is a little girl calling your name!"

"You're Blast Zone" Fire Kraken easily realized his voice

"Aw man! Freeze Blade! I'm caught!" Freeze Blade turns around with the wheel chair and keeps spinning

"WEE!" The Ice Cat spun around

"Freeze Blade!" Blast Zone yelled

"Oh, ah" Freeze Blade looks at cue cards and looks back up, "You may not who we are, but I'm warning you, Fire Kraken, there is a little girl calling your name!"

"Blast Zone just called your name" Fire Kraken told the Cat

"You are mistaken, you see, I'm not Freeze Blade, I'm The Cat in the Suit"

"And I'm Blast and Curious!"

"You revealed part of your name!" Freeze Blade yelled

"Oops!"

"Let me Go!" the Dragon jumped up and down

"Oh, you're going, but not responding"

"What?" Freeze Blade froze Fire Kraken


	7. The Pirates of the Vampirean

Fire Kracken finally woke up and found himself in a Pirate Ship

"Do what you want, cuz that's what a Pirate can be, You Are A Pirate! Yo-Ho-Fiddle-Dede Being a Pirate is all you can be!" Magna Charge, Blast Zone, Freeze Blade, Rubble Rouser and Spy Rise sang

"SHUT UP!" yelled Fire Kraken

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Magna Charge yelled pathetically

"SHUT UP!"

"Yeear, My hardie, I be Captin Wash yo Ass!"

"He he" Blast Zone laughed

"You're Wash Buckler" Fire Kraken said

"NO! I be Not!" Wash Buckler yelled, Fire Kraken looked at him not believing him

"This be my Boottay! And we be giving it to Thee Princess of Vampireans!"

"That's not a word or place"

"Go along with it bitch!"

"Mayda Mayda! Captain Wash yo Ass! Vampireans are attacking thee Mother Ship!" Spy Rise yelled

"THE SHIP US A MOTHER! DON'T KILL IT! IT HAS CHILDREN!" Magna Charge fell and hugged the ship and was making out with it, Roller Brawl poofs in looking totally different

"I'm here to take your crew men to drink their blood!" Roller Brawl opened her wings

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Wash Buckler jumps on her

"This seems to graphic too watch, and the plan didn't seem to work" Rubble Rouser said

"I do more better and produce more graphics than this" Freeze Blade grabbed his belt and pulled it up

"And this will happen with Fire Kraken and Brawler" Magna Charge said still making out with the ship

"I know, ha?" Blast Zone patted Magna Charge's shoulder, Fire Kraken rips the rope

"LISTEN UP! I WILL NEVER BE IN LOVE!" Fire Kraken runs away, everyone looks at him running into the distance

"Mission Accomplish!" Magna Charge smiled


End file.
